


With Arms Outstretched

by annemari



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Secret Marriage, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-02
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 18:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wait," Frank said, holding up a hand. "You're— <i>What</i>?"</p><p>"Married," Gerard repeated, and edged even closer to Mikey on the couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Arms Outstretched

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Bandom Secret Married Fest](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/17643.html). Originally posted [here](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/17643.html?thread=64747#t64747). Thank you to littlemousling for looking this over for me! Title comes from the Rilo Kiley song.

"Wait," Frank said, holding up a hand. "You're— _What_?"

"Married," Gerard repeated, and edged even closer to Mikey on the couch. Mikey looked carefully blank, and Gerard looked really nervous, and— What?

"What," Frank said, weakly. He shot a look at Toro who was staring back at him with wide eyes. Okay then.

"So you're— You're not brothers?" Frank was really trying to adjust his worldview here. It was Gerard and Mikey, for fuck's sake, he'd known them for _years_ , of course they were brothers.

"No, we are," Gerard said, and Frank breathed a sigh of relief. Then he parsed what that actually _meant_.

"Oh," he said. He wasn't really sure what his expression looked like right now, but he bet it was past bewilderment and on to "what in the actual fuck" by now. He saw Mikey withdraw even more, he lowered his head and reached out to Gerard with his left hand. Frank found himself staring at the ring on his finger. He— He'd seen it before, he was sure, on both Gerard and Mikey, but never at the same time, and never there, on their ring fingers. He looked at Gerard's hand—the one that wasn't holding on to Mikey's—resting on his thigh, and yeah. Okay. Wedding rings, then. What the _fu_ —

"How long?" Ray asked, distracting Frank from his freak-out.

"Uh," Gerard said, and looked at Mikey. "Well, it— Since— I guess high sch—"

"Married," Frank interrupted them. "He meant how long have you been married."

It was Mikey who answered. "Two years. I—" He swallowed, and Frank saw Gerard squeeze his hand. "It's our two year anniversary next week."

It should have been— Ridiculous, a joke, _something_ , but Gerard and Mikey were still sitting there, their hands clasped, and it wasn't at all. It was real. Frank had no idea what to say.

"That's why we wanted to tell you," Gerard said, and then frowned, like he did when he wasn't satisfied with how he'd expressed himself. "I mean— We've wanted to tell you for a long time, but— But. This is why we decided to finally do it. Right, Mikes?" He nudged Mikey's knee with his own, and Mikey smiled, just a little. He leaned even more into Gerard—and Frank had thought that they were already at the limit where if they got any closer they'd actually meld together—and Gerard switched out the hand that was holding Mikey's and put the right one around his waist instead.

"Listen," Ray said, and Gerard and Mikey both shifted their attention to him. "We— We're just gonna need some time. To— Adjust. Or, like. Just to process, okay."

"Of course," Gerard said, nodding. "Yeah, obvi— Of course."

He threw a glance at Frank, and Frank noticed his grip on Mikey's waist tighten.

Frank didn't know what to think. It was just— It was _Mikey and Gerard_. And they— What had Gerard been saying earlier, they'd been— Since high school? Fuck. Then again, a lot of other things made more sense now. Like that one time when Frank had heard faint noises from their hotel room in the middle of the night and he'd wondered if one of them had really _left_ the room so— But no. They— Oh.

"Frank?" Mikey said, so very quiet, and Frank met his eyes. Fuck. They were— It was still _Mikey_. Frank tried a smile.

"Well," he said. "At least you didn't have to argue about who would take whose last name."

Gerard laughed, bright and just a little bit nervous, and Mikey quirked one side of his mouth up.

~

Gerard shut the door when they reached their hotel room that night, and stepped close to Mikey, hugging him from behind. Mikey leaned back and sighed.

"I told you they would—"

"What," Mikey interrupted him. "They were totally freaked out. _Obviously_. Who says they'll ever get used to it?"

Gerard tightened his hold on him; Mikey could tell he was frowning.

"It could have been worse," he said. "They'll— It'll take time. But they didn't seem—" _Disgusted_ , he didn't say, but Mikey could still hear it, and he covered Gerard's hands with his own. "They were just, well, surprised."

Mikey sighed again, and pulled away, turned around to face him.

"What if they won't get used to it?" he asked, and Gerard placed a hand on his cheek, gentle.

"We'll figure out what to do about that then," Gerard said, and it wasn't enough, not really, and Mikey was about to say that, but Gerard kissed him, fast. "We'll deal with that later," he said, firmly. "Yeah, it'll suck, but— But you know that even if they won't, then at least we can trust them not to tell anyone, and— We'll still have each other."

Mikey looked down, and leaned his forehead against Gerard's. He'd known that they were betting on a lot here, that they were putting the band in danger, as well, but they'd also both felt like they couldn't—didn't want to—keep it a secret from the guys any longer.

It had been almost two years since Gerard had said, "No, fuck it. I love you. I want to marry you." Mikey had laughed at first, and then he'd kissed Gerard, long and hard, and whispered, "Yes".

It had been a surprisingly easy secret to keep—not only because they had years and years of experience. The right amount of money, the right place; a pastor, who hadn't heard of them. They always roomed together—well, almost always, excluding the whole thing with Pete, and the couple of months when Gerard had freaked about someone possibly finding out—and the guys were used to them being... them.

But they'd both decided to finally just come clean to them, and now all they could do was wait and see what came of it.

"Hey," Gerard said. "It'll be okay, Mikes."

Even though Mikey knew that Gerard couldn't promise that—not really, not about everything—he did know that _they_ would be okay. They'd been through so much shit together, but the past two years had been really fucking good. They were going to be fine.

~

A couple of months later they were at a photoshoot, just Mikey and Gerard. The photographer was chatting with Gerard while the stylist was going over Mikey's outfit.

"Oh, you're married?" he heard the photographer ask, and glanced over to Gerard to catch him smiling.

Gerard nodded, but the stylist demanded Mikey's attention for a moment, so he didn't hear what Gerard said in response. He fiddled with his own ring—they'd been wearing them ever since they finally told Frank and Ray. When they got questions about it—which wasn't really that often—they just said that they were happy, but wouldn't give their wives' names for privacy reasons.

Finally, they were all set, and Mikey trailed over to the stool that Gerard was already sitting on. Gerard threw him a smile, and the photographer said, "We thought we'd have one of you sitting and the other standing. But if you have any other pose in mind, we could try that."

Gerard looked up at him, a question in his eyes, and Mikey bit his lip. He stepped close to Gerard, and placed one knee on his thigh, drawing him in for a one-armed hug from behind and holding him close. The pose felt just a bit awkward, but it would show off his ring, and even though no one would know what it meant, it still felt really fucking good. He rested his chin on Gerard's shoulder and felt Gerard relax against him.

The photographer looked a bit puzzled at first, but then his expression cleared. "Oh, wait, you guys are brothers, right?"

"Yeah," Gerard said, and settled his elbow on Mikey's thigh, throwing an arm over Mikey's to pull it even closer to himself. "Yeah, we're brothers."


End file.
